


Choke on the silver

by Madworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, In the bunker, Love, M/M, Smoking Cas, Support, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is human and can get sick like others now as Dean is constantly aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke on the silver

The bitter scent hit the back of Dean’s throat again and following his instincts he reeled to the right. Striding down the narrow corridor of the bunker, he followed the faint hint of cigarette smoke, cursing as the green walls of the corridor blurred past. If some other guy with a grudge against them had found the bunker and was here Dean was going to split his head in half. He had had enough of people threatening Cas and Sammy. All the same if the guy was dumb enough to smoke whilst he waited then he shouldn’t be difficult to gank.  
Another corner and with a step Dean’s fiery anger turned to icy dread in his stomach. He was beside Cas’ room; the heavy door was ajar, warm orange light spilling out along with the stronger scent of cigarette smoke.  
Without a thought of a weapon Dean barrelled forwards, crashing into the door and into the room to collide with nothing.  
“Dean!”  
A thump and a haste of movement and Dean glanced up to see Cas leaning out of the window struggling to hide a lit cigarette behind his back.  
He glared.  
“I...thought I had closed the door…” Cas said hesitantly.  
Dean turned his head slightly to Cas’ face and glowered. Cas’ eyes had the sense to look extremely sheepish.  
“It’s…um… it-  
“It’s a fucking filthy habit, put that out right now” Dean growled.  
The soft sheepish expression on Cas’ face hardened and reminded Dean of when they first met. Dean would have feared the man disappearing as he did whenever they disagreed previously but now Cas was human.  
And humans could die of lung cancer.  
“Put it out” He reiterated, keeping the emotion from his voice and refusing to let Cas see his lips tremble.  
Cas’ eyes narrowed at the command as he lifted his hand and took a drag, leaning back towards the window and let the grey mist dance away into the night.  
An abortive movement to snatch the cigarette from Cas’ hands made Dean twitch. When Cas tilted his head, eyes still narrowed in anger, Dean felt the anger rush away and his shoulder slumped.  
“Please Cas, put… put it out”  
The dark haired man stared for another minute his expression a little less steely before finally he flicked the half smoked cigarette onto the gravel below his window. He stayed in the corner leaning against the window frame however.  
Dean swallowed.  
“How, uh, how long have-  
“I was offered one whilst I was homeless by a drunk, he lit it for me and spoke with me for a while. Before he went home he gave me the packet and his lighter. He said I needed them more than he did although I would have preferred he gave me some food” Cas recited the experience with his usual perfect grammar  
A sardonic smile pulled wickedly at the corner of Dean’s mouth. He had a random drunk stranger to thank for Cas killing his lungs with cigarettes. Only the icy fear of Cas getting sick killed the angry humour in his mind and replaced the sharp words in his mouth with raw emotion.  
“Cas…don’t smoke any more of them-just…” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead storming up to the shorter man and grabbing his shoulders.  
“They’re really bad for you and I-  
Cas knew Dean’s anger and loss of words meant he was upset and he seemed surprised at Dean’s emotion as he stiffened in his arms at first before relaxing and returning the embrace easily.  
“… I’m sorry Dean” He muttered, resting his cheek on the mans broad shoulder  
“S’okay” The hunter replied gruffly, he seemed reluctant to let go, keeping a hold of the soft red hoodie that clad the ex-angel.  
“At least I have a habit to match my voice” Cas thought an attempt at humour might make the hunter feel better.  
Dean did pull back but he wasn’t smiling.  
“I mean it Cas… quit that habit…I ain’t joking, you’re quitting I’m gonna-  
“Yes Dean” Cas cut him off snippily.  
“Hey I just want you well” Was the defensive.  
Cas looked down. After a moment he walked towards his wardrobe and reaching to the top shelf grasped for the crumpled carton.  
As he reached for it Dean cleared his throat.  
“How many?”  
Cas turned slowly and with his cerulean eyes never leaving Dean’s walked towards him. Wordlessly he handed the carton to Dean, it felt half empty.  
“One a week”  
“Dean stared.  
“Is that the truth?”  
Cas’ gaze darted away.  
“Two… if it’s been stressful”  
With a sharp rustle of material Dean stuffs the carton in his pocket.  
The hunter breaks the stare and looks to the ground before he drags Cas into a hug.  
“Please don’t hide things from me” He murmured lowly into Cas’ neck, the slight scent of bitter smoke lingered  
“I knew you’d be angry” Cas said quietly as he returned the hug.  
Dean closed his eyes.  
“I am angry…”, He confirmed,”…But I’m more concerned about you getting ill so… just...let’s  
“I’m quitting Dean” Cas finished the sentence for him, breathing in the scent of pine needles on Dean’s jacket.  
For a moment the two stayed silent breathing in eachother before Cas huffed a short laugh.  
“What?” Dean mumbled into the crook of his neck.  
Cas adjusts the position of his cheek on Dean’s jacket before admitting.  
“I was trying to quit anyways… it’s nice…to have somebody to support me”  
Feeling the gentle movement of Dean’s smile, he smiled himself.  
His hunter still didn’t let go.


End file.
